1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with a ring assembled therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,127 issued to Li et al. on Apr. 22, 2003 discloses an electrical connector for signal transmission. The electrical connector includes a housing mounted with a plurality of terminals and forming a cylindraceous mating portion protruding forward from the housing for receiving a mating plug therein. The electrical connector further comprises an insulating sleeve assembled in an inner side of the mating portion and locked with the mating portion by a pair of hooks buckling with an end of the mating portion and a plurality of ribs interfering with the inner side of the mating portion. However, the sleeve may release from the mating portion after multiple usage of the mating plug. Hence, an electrical connector which can solve the problem is needed.